Don Kichot z La Manchy/K2/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Rozmowa Don Kichota z Sancho Pansą. Ciężko poturbowany przez hajduków mniszych, podniósł się Sancho z ziemi i przyglądał pilnie walce pana, gorące do Boga zasyłając modły o zwycięstwo dla niego, żeby sam na tym zyskać mógł zarząd wyspy jakiej, jak to uroczyście miał sobie przyobiecane. Widząc więc bój skończony, a Don Kichota zabierającego się siąść na konia, pobiegł mu przytrzymać strzemienia; i nim ten wsiąść zdążył, padł przed nim na kolana, a całując rękę, tak przemówił: — Najwielmożniejszy panie i władco mój! oddajcież mi w zarząd wyspę, którą w tym strasznym boju wygraliście, bo żeby tam była nie wiem jak wielka, czuję, że rządzić nią będę tak doskonale, jak kto bądź na świecie. Na to mu Don Kichot odpowiedział: — Miły bratku Sancho, bredzisz sam nie wiesz co, w takich awanturach wyspy się nie wygrywają, to są proste bójki, dorywcze na drodze spotkania, z których guza na łbie i kawał oderwanego ucha w zysku wynieść można. Ale bądź tylko cierpliwy, przyjdą inne przygody, które mi dadzą sposobność dotrzymać ci obietnicy i dać ci jeszcze co więcej niż wyspę. Sancho nie wiedział już jak dziękować, ucałowawszy rękę i kraj zbroi Don Kichota, podsadził go na konia, sam wsiadł na osła i pojechał za panem, który, nie pożegnawszy się nawet z damami, kłusem pobiegł ku pobliskiemu lasowi. Sancho zdążał za nim, co tylko osioł mógł wyskoczyć, ale Rosynant pędził tak tęgim cwałem, że zostawszy kawał w tyle, nie miał już innego sposobu, jak krzyczeć na pana, aby się zatrzymał. Don Kichot osadził rumaka i czekał, aż maruder giermek dobiegł do niego. — Zdaje mi się, wielmożny panie — rzekł przybiegłszy — że nieźle byłoby, gdybyśmy się schronili do jakiego kościoła, bo tych biednych ludzi w tak okropnym tam zostawiłeś stanie, że gdyby św. Hermandada''św. Hermandada'' — tu: policja; nazwa Święta Hermandada odnosi się właściwie do związku miast hiszp., założonego przez Ferdynanda II i Izabelę Kastylijską; związek utrzymywał siły porządkowe, policję strzegącą porządku na podległym mu terenie. dowiedziała się o tej sprawce, to by nas pewno capnęli. A jakby nas raz wpakowali do ciupy, to widzi Bóg, dużo by wody upłynęło, nim by nas stamtąd wypuścili. — Milcz, głupi — rzekł Don Kichot — pleciesz opałki koszałki; gdzieżeś to widział albo czytał, żeby błędnego rycerza przed sądy kiedy ciągano za kawalerskie rozprawy? — Ja się tam nie znam na żadnych rozprawach — odpowiedział Sancho — jak żyję ich nie próbowałem, ale wiem dobrze, że św. Hermandada ciężko każe tych, co się biją po drogach, a tego bym także próbować nie chciał. — Nie bój się niczego, moje dziecko, ja cię choćby z rąk filistyńskich wyrwę całego. Ale powiedz prawdę, co? widziałeś kiedy pod słońcem dzielniejszego nade mnie, rycerza? Czytałeś kiedy, żeby kto silniej nacierał, wytrwałej razy wytrzymywał, szybciej je zadawał i gwałtowniej przeciwnika o ziemię powalał? — Co prawda, to prawda — rzekł Sancho — nic takiego w życiu nie czytałem, bo nie umiem ani czytać, ani pisać, i przysiąc mogę sumiennie, że nigdy za życia nie widziałem pana odważniejszego od was, oby tylko Bóg dał, żeby ta szalona odwaga o co złego nas nie przyprawiła! Ale trzeba by, proszę pana, opatrzyć wam ucho, dużo krwi z niego uchodzi; szczęście, że mam w sakwach trochę szarpi''szarpie (daw.) — materiał opatrunkowy zrobiony z płótna dartego (szarpanego) na pasy. i białej maści. — Obeszłoby się bez tego wszystkiego — rzekł Don Kichot — żebym tylko nie zapomniał zrobić sobie balsamu Fierabrasa; jedna kropelka tego kordiału zastępuje wszystkie starania i leki. — Cóż to za balsam taki? — zapytał Sancho. — Jest to balsam, na który receptę umiem na pamięć, a mając go, ani śmierci, ani ran bać się nie trzeba; jak go zrobię i dam ci go, to pamiętaj, że jak mnie kiedy w boju rozpłatają całkiem na dwoje, co się nam rycerzom często zdarza, to zbierz tylko prędko rozcięte części nim krew zastygnie, złóż je razem szczelnie i potem daj mi ze dwa łyki tego kordiału''kordiał (daw.) — lek wzmacniający (szczególnie serce; łac. cor cordis: serce, cordialis: serdeczny); szlachetny trunek., a obaczysz, że natychmiast będę zdrów i żwawy jak rybka. — O, kiedy to taki kordiał — rzekł Sancho — to ja już dam za wygraną tym rządom, coście mi obiecali, a w nagrodę służby mojej nie żądam nic więcej, tylko żebyście mi dali receptę na ten balsam. Jestem pewien, że wszędzie i zawsze każdy mi da z chęcią trzy reale za uncję, a to mi aż nadto wystarczy na porządne i spokojne życie. Ale proszę pana, czy dużo trzeba pieniędzy, aby zrobić ten kordiał? — Za trzy reale będzie tego ze sześć kwart. — A na miłość boską! — zawołał Sancho — i czegóż tu czekać, miły panie? Nauczcież mnie go robić zaraz; przygotuję go z parę garncy. — Nie tak śpiesznie, nie tak śpiesznie, bratku Sancho, odkryję ja ci większe jeszcze sekreta i większe dam nagrody, a na teraz opatrz no mi ucho, jakoś mnie boli kaducznie. Sancho wyciągnął maść i szarpie z worka. Don Kichot teraz dopiero zobaczywszy, że hełm miał całkiem rozbity, ledwo do reszty nie zwariował z rozpaczy. Porwał za miecz i wznosząc oczy do nieba, zawołał z uniesieniem: — Przysięgam na wszystkie na niebie świętości, na cztery Ewangelie, że dopóki nie pomszczę tej krzywdy na przeciwniku, co mi ją wyrządził, dopóty prowadzić będę żywot taki, jak go prowadził margrabia Mantuański, kiedy poprzysiągł, odemścić śmierć synowca swego, Balduina, to jest nie jeść chleba ani kawałka, nie bawić się z żoną i wiele innych podobnych zadawać sobie utrapień (których nie pamiętam, ale przysięgą je moją obejmuję). — Jaśnie wielmożny panie — rzekł Sancho, przerażony tak straszliwą przysięgą — nie gniewajcie się tak okrutnie i zważcie, że jeżeli rycerz przez was pokonany dopełni rozkazów waszych, jeżeli przedstawi się pani Dulcynei w Toboso, to ma być wolny zupełnie, chyba, że nową winę względem was popełni. — Prawdę mówisz, ani słowa; odwołuję więc przysięgę co do punktu zemsty nad winnym, ale potwierdzam ją i raz jeszcze powtarzam, i uroczyście ślubuję prowadzić życie takie, dopóki na jakim rycerzu nie zdobędę hełmu tak dobrego i pięknego, jak mój był. I nie myśl, Sancho, że na wiatr mówię; mam piękne przed sobą wzory do naśladowania, takim sposobem co do joty został zdobyty hełm Mambryna, który tak drogo kosztował Sakrypanta. — E! panie — rzekł Sancho — bierz kaci takie tam szalone przysięgi; Pan Bóg nie kazał przysięgać, a to i zdrowiu i duszy szkodzi. Niechże, proszę pana, kawał czasu nie zjawi się człowiek z takim hełmem, to cóż wtedy zrobimy? Maszże pan wtedy dotrzymać przysięgi w tak ciężkich warunkach, spać zawsze ubrany, nocy nigdy między ludźmi nie spędzić i tysiące innych cierpieć utrapień, które mieści w sobie przysięga tego starego wariata, margrabiego z Mantui? Pamiętajże pan, że w tych stronach trudno o zbrojnego człeka, że tu tylko jeżdżą sami furmani i mulnicy, co hełmu nie noszą i znają tylko przyłbice z kapuścianych liści. — Pleciesz, pleciesz, bratku — rzekł Don Kichot — i dwie godziny nie ujdzie, a spotkamy więcej zbrojnych, niż ich było pod fortecą Albraque, kiedy piękną Angelikę zdobywano. — Niechże i tak będzie, kiedy wasza wola — rzekł Sancho — i daj Boże szczęścia tylko, żeby wygrać jak najprędzej tę wyspę, co mnie już tyle kosztuje, choćby potem i skonać zaraz z radości. — Powiedziałem ci już Sancho, nie turbuj się nic, bądź spokojny. Jak nie będzie wysp, to mamy królestwo Dinamarku i Sebradisy, które ci lepiej jeszcze przypadną, bo nie potrzeba do nich po morzu się dostawać. Ale na to wszystko przyjdzie czas. Na teraz sięgnij no do sakwy, czy nie masz tam co zjeść, bo potem ruszymy szukać zamku jakiego, gdzie byśmy się na tę noc schronili i kordiał mój przysposobili; jak mi Bóg miły, ucho piecze mnie piekielne. — Mam tu — odpowiedział Sancho — główkę czosnku, trochę sera i parę kromek starego chleba, ale to specjały nie dla tak dzielnego rycerza, jak wasza łaskawość. — Gadasz sam nie wiesz co! — na to mu Don Kichot.— Trzeba ci wiedzieć, Sancho, że w tym właśnie chwała rycerzy błędnych, iż często po kilka miesięcy nic nie jedzą, a kiedy jedzą, to bez ceremonii, co im pod rękę podpadnie; żebyś czytał tyle historii rycerskich, co ja, to byś o tym wiedział. Daję ci słowo, że mimo mozolnych i długich poszukiwań, nie czytałem nigdy, żeby ci rycerze jedli umyślnie, zawsze jedzą tylko przypadkiem, lub kiedy się znajdują na wspaniałych bankietach, dawanych im przez królów i książąt. Zresztą, żyją tylko samymi myślami. Że zaś przypuścić nie można, aby się obywali zupełnie bez pożywienia, jako i bez innych potrzeb, boć przecie są ludźmi, jak i my, to nie ma wątpliwości, że pędząc życie w puszczach i lasach i bez kucharzy, musieli spożywać potrawy proste, takie, jakimi mnie teraz częstujesz. Tak więc, miły bratku, nie smuć się tym, z czego ja się cieszę; nowych nie zaprowadzaj obyczajów i nie psuj starych podań rycerskich. — Raczcie mi wybaczyć, panie — rzekł Sancho — bo jak powiedziałem, czytać i pisać nie umiem, reguł przeto rycerskich poznać nie mogę; teraz już będę wiedział i na przyszłość będę miał zawsze w sakwach trochę prostej strawy dla was, jako rycerza, a dla siebie, że nie mam zaszczytu być nim, pomyślę o czymś lepszym i pożywniejszym. — Nie mówię ja — rzekł Don Kichot — żeby powinnością rycerza miało być samą tylko grubą strawą się żywić, ale tylko, że na niej zwykle poprzestają, dodając nieco ziół polnych, na których dobrze się znają, a których i ja świadom jestem. — Ważna to bardzo rzecz znać się na roślinach — rzekł Sancho — i widzi mi się coś, że ta znajomość przyda nam się z czasem. A teraz zjedzmy, co Pan Bóg dał. Jakoż wydobywszy żywność z sakw, smacznie spożywali ją razem. Prędko skończyli skromną biesiadę, wsiedli znów na koń i ruszyli szukać noclegu; ale słońce i nadzieja zawiodły ich nieco, bo dobrze już zmierzchło, kiedy nic nie znalazłszy, ujrzeli się w pobliżu pastuszych szałasów i tam noc spędzić postanowili. O ile Sanchowi markotno było, że się nie dostał na noc pod dach wygodny, o tyle Don Kichot cieszył się, że koczuje pod gołym niebem, bo zdawało mu się zawsze wtedy, iż zagarnia w posiadłość swoją okiem niedoścignione obszary i nowe zasług dowody kładzie w rzemiośle błędnego rycerza. ----